


Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky's the Limit

by allyoop_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop_1/pseuds/allyoop_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is feeling stressed in the supermarket. Eren makes it worse (and a thousand times better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Choice with No Regrets OVA and had to hurry and spit out some mind numbing fluff before my mind imploded with the feels. I just couldn’t let my bebe Levi have so much sorrow in his life. So I gave him Eren. Bitches love Eren.
> 
> Also this got deleted for whatever reason the first time I posted it. Sorry about that.

“Levi.”

Here it goes.

“Hey Levi.”

Maybe if he ignored him he would stop.

“Leviiiiiiii.”

Jesus, who was he kidding. This was Eren they were talking about.

“I know you can hear me.”

Levi huffed, finally turning an exasperated gaze on his boyfriend. “Yes, Eren?”

If he noticed Levi’s mood, Eren didn’t mention it. He merely grinned winningly as he held up a cheesecake he’d likely snatched from the bakery.

“What do you think?” he asked, wiggling the cake enticingly in his hands.

Levi cocked an eyebrow. “Is it an essential?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “No, but—”

“Put it back.”

“Oh come on, Lev,” he whined. “It’s just one cake.”

“And it’s just one electric bill and one mortgage payment and one shut off notice and—”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Eren mumbled as he went to return the cake. Levi thought he heard an exasperated “spoilsport” thrown in his direction, but he let that one slide.  

Instead, he went back to perusing the market’s limited tomato selection. He normally was pretty satisfied with their little family-owned grocery store, but Eren had been on an organic kick lately and the Country Mart just wasn’t cutting it. It was almost to the point that he’d considered saying fuck it and selling his soul to the corporate demon that was Walmart just to get a better perishable selection, but for the moment he was still clinging desperately to what little self-control he had left.

Self-control that was fraying by the moment as a certain golden eyed heathen prevented him from getting his shopping done.

“Lev, check out these melons!”

Levi sighed, but obligingly turned to where Eren was pawing through the cantaloupe bin. “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

When he saw he had Levi’s attention, Eren cradled two to his chest and tilted his head coyly.

“What, you don’t like them, babe? Got ‘em just for you.”

Bringing a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose (because yes, that was a blinder of a headache forming behind his eyes), he ignored his boyfriend’s giggling and grabbed blindly for some tomatoes. He tried to check the list he’d hastily scrawled out in the car, but a tan hand snatched it from him.

“Come on, that was funny!” Eren whined, turning the full brunt of his puppy dog pout on Levi. “You’d normally roll your eyes and call me an idiot, which I know to be Levi-speak for ‘I love you, my insufferably adorable boyfriend.’ Why are you being such a grouch?”

“I’m tired, Eren,” Levi huffed, running a hand through his hair and mussing it up. His attempt to fix it only caused it to flop insubordinately in his eyes. “I just want to finish the shopping and get home, alright?”

Eren at least had the decency to look sympathetic. “Long day at work?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

It was then that a strange, calculating look came across Eren’s face, and Levi knew he was fucked.

“Whatever you’re planning, drop it now,” he warned, but Eren merely lowered his gaze and looked up at him from beneath hooded eyes.

“I bet I can wake you up.”

“Eren,” Levi growled, but was interrupted by hands grabbing at his hips and backing him up into a pineapple stand.

“Let’s do something stupid,” Eren purred into his ear and he had to lean onto the stand or else he would have tumbled to the ground his knees went so weak. Stupid, traitorous body.  

He found the willpower to speak. “Whatever you’re talking about, I’m sure it’s entirely too indecent for the store.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Entirely. But it’s late and the place is practically empty. No one is going to notice anything.”

Levi grimaced, searching desperately for something to latch onto. Leaning an arm above Levi’s head and further towering over him, Eren just smiled slowly, eyes dancing with mischief.

“Just say yes, Lev. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Levi tried to look anywhere but at that predatory simper, but quickly lost as his self-control unraveled. At this rate they’d be going to fucking Walmart.

“Fine,” he huffed and only saw a spare moment of Eren’s victory leer before he was being tossed over a broad shoulder. He briefly considered protesting, but that wouldn’t stop whatever nonsense was about to happen, so he dug an elbow into Eren’s shoulder blade and leaned his head on his hand. Best to passively make his irritation known than risk a topple to the floor.

From this high (and yes, it was high for him), Levi noticed a middle aged couple gawking at them and he wondered where they’d been minutes earlier when he was being assaulted. Eren just winked at the two.

“It’s okay, I got full consent. We have a safe word and everything— don’t worry.”

The man’s face turned beet red, but the woman laughed and hooted at them.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Levi muttered, a hand covering his face as they passed.

It was then that they reached the destination Eren had in mind. Levi barely had time to brace for impact before he was being set on top of a carton of eggs, the chill of a gallon of milk pressing into his side. It took him a moment to even process the idea that his boyfriend had just plucked him up and tossed him in their shopping cart like he was some misbehaving child, but once he did his irritation only grew.

“Eren, is there a reason you set me in the shopping cart?”

The little shit had the audacity to grin as he began pushing the cart. “Mmmmmmm, you’ll see.”

Thank God they’d come after he’d gotten off work and it was late enough for the store to practically be empty, but his dignity was still shriveling the longer he sat in the cart like a chastised kindergartner. No, not even kindergarteners were treated like this. He was some kind of grocery item, like a dairy product or a flat of soda. God, he was a fucking sack of potatoes.

“I am not a sack of potatoes, Eren.”

“You brought this on yourself, babe,” Eren said conversationally as they exited the produce section. “I just can’t stand seeing you like this. It lights something within me.”

“Your sadistic streak?”

Eren shrugged. “Something like that. Now, are you ready to have some fun?”

Levi glanced around. Eren had stopped the cart at the end of the cereal aisle and was grinning at him expectantly. Levi tilted his head.

“By fun you mean we’re going to buy some cereal?”

“No silly, this is the longest aisle in the whole store!”

Levi cocked an eyebrow and Eren tossed his head impatiently. He got a good grip on the cart handle, feet settling like he was going to run a race, and Levi’s heart spiked.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, but Eren just shook his head.

“You might want to hold on.”

And then they were racing down the aisle, the slap of Eren’s feet on the linoleum thunderous in the quiet of the store. Levi lunged for a grip on the sides as Eren jumped onto the back of the cart, giggling. They cruised past the Lucky Charms and Cocoa Pebbles before finally losing enough momentum to come to a stop at the end.

Levi was preparing to freak the fuck out (they were adults, and adults did not race around the grocery store in shopping carts— he had a mortgage payment for Christs’ sake), but Eren just gripped the handle and pushed again.

“Eren, what the hell—”

“Come on, old man!” Eren crowed from behind him. “Just enjoy the moment for once!”

They took a hard turn, wheels squeaking and entire cart protesting, and Levi couldn’t believe it when they actually made it without capsizing. He was actually kind of having fun, the wind whipping through his hair and adrenaline pumping through his veins. But fuck if he would let the idiot driving the cart know that, so he smothered his smile with a palm.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that smile.”

Fuck.

The next turn had them breezing by the deli worker, who’s eyes widened comically as he took them in.

“Hey! You two!” he called, coming out from behind the meat selection, but Eren didn’t stop the cart.

“Ah, the fuzz caught up with us,” he said, eyes glinting mischievously. “Looks like we’re gonna have to give them the ‘ole slip, eh?”

Levi grabbed onto the sides for dear life as Eren accelerated the cart and took another corner at breakneck speed. He didn’t stop, though, and gave one last mighty push before jumping on the back and spreading his arms wide like he was the fucking Messiah.

“Look Jack! I’m flying!”

“How about you keep your hands on the wheel, Rose—” Levi warned before they both crashed (and it had been inevitable, hadn’t it?) into a cereal display and went down in a blazing rain of whole grain crunch.

Levi groaned. He’d ended up on his back, the carton of eggs shattered by his ear and milk soaking his shirt. Glancing over, he found Eren in a similar state, flour dusted across his nose and in his hair, a stupid look on his face as he met Levi’s eyes.

Eren said something, probably asking if he was okay, but Levi wasn’t paying attention. He was too focused on the small, black velvet box half-lying in a puddle of soy sauce between them. Reaching a shaking hand out, he plucked the box up and met Eren’s gaze. When he saw what was in Levi’s hands, Eren froze, the color draining from his face.

“That- that’s uh—”

Levi ignored his stuttering in favor of cracking the box open. Nestled inside was a simple gold ring, almost the exact shade of Eren’s eyes, and Levi felt like he was falling from the cart again, the ground unsteady beneath him.

“I um, I had a plan.” Eren looked like he was struggling for air as well. “Was gonna surprise you with dinner at home ‘cuz I know how much you hate eating out. It was going to be- fuck. Not like this.”

Levi looked up to see Eren grimacing and smacking a hand to his rapidly reddening face. “Look, I know this is dumb and weird—”

“Ask me,” Levi interrupted, pushing the box into Eren’s hands. When Eren just flicked a confused gaze between the box and Levi’s gaze, he rolled his eyes.

“Ask me,”” he repeated and Eren’s eyes brightened with understanding and hope.

“Oh! Um, Levi. Would you, uh, I mean could you consider, no fuck wait—”

“Do it right.”

“I’m trying!”” Eren snapped, running a hand through his hair. ”I’m flying blind here, cut me some slack.”

Levi waited as Eren seemed to collect himself and then met his gaze determinately.

“Levi Ackerman,” he began, “I haven’t always been the best boyfriend—”

“Obviously not.”

“—and sometimes I make mistakes—”

“Like crashing the shopping cart and getting egg in my hair.”

Eren glowered at him. “Can you shut up? I’m trying to create a moment we’ll be able to reminisce about for years to come.” He waited for Levi to nod before continuing.

“But I don’t think that matters because I know for a fact that there is no one else in the entire damn world who is going to love you as much as I do.” Eren was looking more confident the longer he went on, pushing to his knees and locking his gaze with Levi’s. “And I’ll do anything in my power to make you smile, even if it requires getting arrested in the grocery store for disruptive behavior. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and fuck if I’m not gonna get a ring on that. So, Levi, will you do me the honor of marr—”

“Yes.”

Eren’ eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t get to finish.”

“I said yes, now give me the damn ring,” Levi said, holding out his hand impatiently.

“Oh my God, hold your horses,” Eren groused, slipping the ring on Levi’s slender finger before going slack jawed. “Wait. You said yes.”

“I did,” Levi agreed while staring at his hand in wonder, his normal resting bitch face replaced with awe or something he was sure looked equally as sappy and stupid.

“You agreed to marry me.”

“Yes, that happened less than five seconds ago, please keep up.”

“You’re going to be my husband.” This last statement was whispered and this time when Levi’s slate gray gaze met incredulous gold, his eyes softened and he smiled.

“Yes,” he said, equally as quiet. “I am.”

And then they were kissing, mostly just a smash of lips and teeth as they pressed their grins against each other over and over, but Levi ached with the way Eren was clutching at his back like the physical distance between them burned. He reached a hand up to cradle Eren’s face in his palm and he felt the kid shiver when the cool metal of the ring pressed into his cheek.

They were almost too busy to notice the deli man from earlier cautiously inching towards them and clearing his throat loudly, but Levi frowned when he spoke.

“Excuse me, sirs, but I’m going to have to ask you to pay for this mess—”

“Can you not see we’re having a moment we’ll be able to reminisce about for years to come?” Levi snapped, pulling back (but not too far) from Eren and glaring the man into submission.

“Um,” he floundered when Eren beamed sweetly up at him from where he was pressed flush against Levi.

“We’re getting married.”

The man looked flustered. “Oh, congratulations but someone still has to pay for this—”

Levi ignored him in favor of kissing Eren again. He heard the man stutter a bit before sighing and walking off muttering about getting a manager. Levi really couldn’t care less if he did or not; he was going to keep just like this even if they arrested him.

Eren pulled him in close, fingers threading through his hair and consequently coming back covered in egg yolk.

“I swear to God,” Levi growled, not moving his mouth from Eren’s, “if this ring smells like fucking soy sauce you’re getting me a new one.”

“Not even five minutes in and you’re already bitching,” Eren breathed, grinning. “Well I guess we know who’s wearing the dress in the wedding.”

“Stop perpetuating gender roles.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Levi snorted as Eren grinned, tilting his head so he could kiss him again. Fuck, he loved this kid. And if he ever doubted that the feeling was mutual, he had the physical proof resting on his finger. Even if it did smell like soy sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally came up with a title other than a FOB song... It's Hamilton!


End file.
